Opening The Doors to Love
by polskapani
Summary: It's love it first sight for a carefree guitarist one day. But will this special someone return the love, or is it doomed to fail? Puzzleshipping, puppyshipping, and others. Rating goes up later. Told mostly in Yami's POV.


Hey everyone! I was struck by inspiration to write this story. You see, I had to paint hallway in my house, and while I was with my family, my brother put on music by The Doors, and then an idea was born. I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Atemu Omari sat on the bench with his friends Jounuchi Katsuya and Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was also his cousin, and Jounouchi was his lover. They had gotten together a year ago and were inseparable since then.

Atemu had a guitar at hand, and played random tunes, while Jou and Kaiba whispered sweet nothings to each other and occasionally kissed with passion.

Atemu was use to this by now, but it used to hurt before. It hurt to be reminded of the one thing you long for right before your eyes.

"The best day of my life was meeting you puppy," Kaiba whispered to the now blushing blond.

"Same here," he replied. "I can't remember the last time we fought."

"Yesterday," Atemu interrupted.

"Shut up," Kaiba snarled. "No one asked you."

"Just saying," Atemu said before humming out the song 'The End.'

Jou had always noticed that Atemu would try to interrupt their special moments, or try to block them out somehow whenever they told each other how much they loved the other.

"Why are you so depressed man?" Jou asked. "Is there something we can help ya with?"

Seto immediately answered, "Atemu doesn't have to tell us anything."

The way Seto jumped on him made Jou suspicious. "You know what's up with him, huh?"

"Maybe," Seto said pretending to cough.

"You ass! Why didn't you tell me before that you knew!"

"Because it was none of your business, mutt!" Seto shot back.

"Don't call me that, moneybags!"

Thus, an argument was born. Until Atemu stepped in.

"Enough!" he snapped. "I'll tell you why this day sucks for me, and why I've always avoided seeing you two together, Jounouchi."

"Thanks man," he said with a smile. "At least I know someone has the decency to tell me."

Kaiba just let out a small growl and mumbled, "Just tell him the story already."

"It all began two years ago," Yami stated.

Flashback Told in Atemu's POV  


I was your basic carefree musician back then. I ate what I wanted, slept when I wanted, and played when I wanted, which was when I wasn't eating eating or sleeping.

I was pretty much jobless, but that didn't matter, because Seto let me live with him.

The only time I was in that mansion was to sleep. The in the morning, I'd go out to get something to eat after I took a shower.

It was the best life anyone could ask for, but occasionally I did have to run some errands for Kaiba if he was busy. That and he thought I was a lazy bum who could do something important once in a while.

That day was one of them.

It was a blue Sunday, and he had told me to do two things for him: Pick-up some envelope from the post office, and then open that envelope.

So I did. There was this old blond haired woman at the counter, who looked like she had a permanent smile on her face. You know, those creepy people who smile even when they're depressed or furious. Oh the downsides to plastic surgery.

"Hey, I'm here for something from Seto Kaiba," I told her.

"Name," she said with a happy smile, but miserable voice.

"Yami Omari," I replied.

Atemu seemed like a boring name to me, and Yami suited me much better in my opinion.

She typed on her computer and then said in a monotone voice, "Wait here."

I played with one of my blond bangs as she delivered the light orange envelope.

Thanking her and giving her a tip for that 'cheerful' smile, I went outside to open my envelope.

Inside was a letter with fifty bucks. On the letter were three small sized words.

'Get a job.'

'Haha,' I thought. 'Hilarious Seto.'

He liked to remind me about that lacking thing in my life, but would just ignore it.

'I wonder what the fifty bucks are for.'

I shrugged and went off to the Kaiba Corp mansion. Sneaking in, I ran into my room and grabbed my guitar.

Before I left, I took a black marker and scribbled a mustache on one of the painting of Seto on the wall and a few stink lines and flies. 

That would teach him to mock my joblessness.

Once the deed was done, I proceeded to the park, and sat down on the bench. Looking around my surroundings, I began to play a simple tune mindlessly.

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I had spied an angel walking towards me. He had pale skin, tri-colored hair like mine, but with as many bangs, and was petite.

'Wow,' my mind whispered.

The angel turned his head to acknowledge my precense, and I was astounded to discover he ha the most rare color of eyes.

Amethyst.

And in those amethyst eyes, I saw them say clearly, "you're the only one in the world."

It went by so quickly, but in those few seconds, I had known he was the one for me, too.

My love was awaiting me, but how to make him realize it as well?

I was never in love, and to be struck down by Cupid's arrow so suddenly was a shock to me.

I needed help, and I had decided to get help from the people that everyone goes to when they need help. Family and friends.

First, I'll go to Kaiba, then to my two best friends in the whole wide world, Bakura and Marik.

They were bound to give my good advice. Or at least I hoped that they would.

* * *

That was really short, but hopefully the next one won't be. The way this works is I take a song from the band, The Doors, and turn it into a chapter. He's so poetic and awesome, that I thought his songs would make a pretty decent story. Please review!!!

* * *


End file.
